No Need For Another Saiyan!
by Rachel Cabbit
Summary: Kagato has joined forces with Cell & Freeza in order to beat Tenchi and the Z Senshi. And who is this new saiyan? Vegeta goes to find out and gets a few surprises...
1. Chapter One: The Evil Plan

**Ok, this story is now back up. I would like to give a great big THANK YOU! to AoiDragon for the support she gave me. Thank you so much! ()**

Dragonball GT /Tenchi Muyo! Fan Fiction:

No Need for Another Saiyan

Okies, hi. This is my first fan fic so be kind. I probably missed some things out, but I was in a hurry so forgive me, PLEASE!!!

I got this idea whilst watching Tenchi Muyo!, where I noticed Ryoko had a tail. I haven't read any other fics about this, so I'm assuming this is the first. If not, I'm sorry, but I had no idea...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT or Tenchi Muyo! in any form (although I have some DVDs!) **

**The characters are not mine. Please do not sue me. **

**Thank You and enjoy the story.**

Chapter One: The Evil Plan

Allow me to describe to you the dismal scene you have stumbled upon. The darkness covered the ground and sky in a thick purple fog. There was no grass, just stone. Miles of thick cold stone, cracking and chipping in large mountains and flat cliffs. The greyness of the floor mirrored the feelings of the inhabitants of this place.

Those who have seen such a place may recall it as HELL. This place was the Home For Infinite Losers. (Also known as HFIL)

"I swear I will have my revenge on those dirty Saiyans!" An angry voice shouted from a cliff.

"Oh, do shut up, Freeza!" A more calm and collected voice ordered from next to him.

"But Father..."

"No buts, Freeza. You can't get your revenge from in here." The voice said again, stating the harsh reality that Freeza wanted to forget.

King Kold stood up. He towered high above his son. His large black horns pointed high up into the infinite void above.

"Father, do use your imagination for once!" Freeza replied. He got up and wiped his silvery-white skin. "I just have to make a plan, and then that monkey will pay for my humiliation!"

"I've heard that before." Another voice jeered.

Freeza turned around to see none other than Cell.

"How many times must you be beaten before you realise that you are weak?" He mocked, smirking with satisfaction at the look on Freeza's face.

"How...how DARE you! You... you... you green clone!" Freeza shouted angrily.

"Ooooh! That hurts Freeza. That _really_ hurts!" Cell laughed sarcastically.

Freeza was really mad.

"You. You will pay for that!" He yelled. He jumped up into the air, and gathered a disc of energy. It swirled above his hand, in a wheel of pinkie-red. "Mock me, will you?!"

With that he fired the disc at Cell.

In a flash of green, Cell dodged the disc at high speed. It turned around and headed for Cell once again. It raced faster than before, catching Cell off guard. The disc sliced through Cell, cutting him in half.

His legs fell instantly to the ground. His top half floated in mid-air.

"Serves you right for laughing at me! No one laughs at the great Freeza! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Freeza cackled, grinning in triumph.

Cell's legs floated back up to his body and with a lightning fast movement, they joined back to his midriff.

"Would you boys kindly stop showing off." King Kold complained, "In case you haven't noticed, we have company." He pointed to the opposite cliff.

Standing as still as a statue was a figure. He was quite tall. His long greyish lilac hair shone mysteriously, despite the lack of light in the HFIL. He had his eyes closed hidden behind dark round glasses, and was smirking. His clothes were strange; a distinct style found on one planet; Jurai.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about a plan to get out of here." He said without opening his eyes.

Freeza seemed slightly surprised, but suddenly floated down beside his father wearing a smug expression.

"Yes, I was talking about getting out of here, but I don't see what it has to do with you." He looked up at the stranger. "Why would I want to help you? I don't even know you!" He laughed.

Cell grinned in agreement. King Kold watched curiously.

"Well then, if you feel that way," The stranger said, "I won't tell you my brilliant plan."

Freeza changed expression very quickly. Who was this man? What right had he to toy with Freeza's mind?

"So, _you_ have a plan to escape this eternal prison?" Cell queried.

"Yes. And I am positive it will work."

"I am quite anxious to hear your plan, Juraian stranger." King Kold smiled. "After all, my son has no ideas of his own."

"Father!" Freeza shouted in frustration, "I have a plan, but..."

"Face it, Freeza, you haven't had a clue for years!" Cell laughed.

"What is your name, may I ask?" King Kold said, ignoring the squabble behind him.

The man opened his eyes. He whipped his cape back holding out an arm as if he were about to blast the cliffs to his right.

"I am Kagato, a powerful warrior. I have been banished to this place by a boy. He has unfathomable power; the light hawk wings. This boy destroyed me, and I need my revenge. I have a plan, but in order to destroy the boy, I will need you. Are you in?"

"I don't know about you, Freeza, but I am ready to try anything to escape and get revenge on Goku and his son. I'm in." Cell said.

"Yes, that goes for me also. Maybe we could find away to rid the universe of those pesky Saiyans for good." King Kold agreed.

Freeza grimaced. Then sighed.

"Oh, alright then. But it better be good!"

"Believe me, it will be..." Kagato assured. He turned and smiled to himself.

_Beware Boy, I am coming for you! There is going to be nowhere for you to run, Tenchi..._


	2. Chapter Two: Where Is Tenchi?

Chapter Two: Where is Tenchi?

"Tenchi! Lord Tenchi!" Princess Ayeka called loudly. Her voice seemed to echo around the upstairs walls. "Lord Tenchi? Where are you, Lord Tenchi?"

She padded around the bare wooden floors in her socks, almost tripping on her long pink robes. Her lengthy purple hair trailed slightly on the floor, only lifting when she moved her head. She looked around.

Tenchi was no where to be seen. He had been missing for hours.

"Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka yelled impatiently. Where could he have gotten to? She had checked the vegetable garden, and the shrine. It was as if Tenchi Masaki had disappeared of the face of the Earth.

Unless he was kidnapped...

_Kidnapped_! Ayeka stormed downstairs. There was only one person she knew who would kidnap Tenchi.

"Where is she?" Ayeka screeched as she reached the foot of the stairs. "Where is she?"

"What are you talking about, Sister?" young Princess Sasami queried innocently, as she stroked Ryo-Ohki's soft brown fur.

"I am talking about that monster, Ryoko!" Ayeka shouted informatively. "She has kidnapped Lord Tenchi!"

"Really?" Sasami cried, "But why? I thought that Ryoko liked Tenchi? Why would she kidnap him?"

"Oh, I can think of one reason why that shameless creature would take him.." Ayeka snapped, growing angrier with the thought. "I just hope I can find them in time, before she.." The disgrace of the thought silenced Ayeka. "That woman will pay!!!" She yelled.

"Ayeka what are we going to do?" Sasami wondered as Ayeka tried to calm down.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to track her down, and we are going to save Lord Tenchi from that evil, conniving demon Ryoko!"

"Save me?"

Ayeka turned around to see non-other than Tenchi in front of her.

"Tenchi!" The sisters cried in unison.

"Oh! Lord Tenchi! I was so worried about you!" Ayeka sobbed as she flung her arms around Tenchi's neck. He stood in almost shock as Ayeka began crying floods of tears.

"Worried? Why?" said Tenchi, "I'm fine, really."

Ayeka looked up at Tenchi, her beautiful reddish-brown eyes brimmed with crystal-tears.

"Were you not with Ryoko?" she queried, taking her arms from around his neck and wiping her eyes.

Tenchi was puzzled. He sighed.

"Of course not. I haven't seen Ryoko all day!"

"Then where were you, Tenchi?" Ayeka demanded furiously, snapping back to her original mood. "I was out looking for you virtually all day. I checked the fields, the vegetable garden, the shrine, upstairs..."

"Did you bother checking my lab?" A voice from the doorway called. A small reddish-pink haired woman leaning on the door frame walked casually over to Tenchi. "Thanks for helping me Tenchi. I couldn't get my work done without you."

"No problem, Washu." Tenchi replied.

"Miss. Washu?"

"What is it, Miss. Ayeka?" Washu grinned, looking up at the Princess' confused expression.

"Just what exactly was Lord Tenchi _helping_ you with?" Ayeka was growing jealous, and suspicious.

"Why that's simple, Ayeka." Washu laughed, "I was examining Tenchi. He is key to discovering the Jurai power."

Ayeka sighed.

"Is that it? Well, thank God for that."

Tenchi sighed,

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were in my position..." he muttered, shuddering at the memory of the experiments.

"What was that Tenchi?" Washu asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing." Tenchi replied quickly.

Ayeka headed over towards Sasami. "All this searching has made me quite hungry. Sasami, what's for dinner?"

Sasami smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

"How about fried noodles?" She asked, tying her apron around her waist.

"Need some help, Sasami?" Tenchi called, following her to the kitchen.

"Call me back up when Sasami has finished fixing up dinner. I have some more data to examine." Washu informed as she opened the door leading to her inter-dimensional laboratory.

Ayeka flopped down onto the sofa. She mindlessly flicked the television on.

"Oh! It's time for my favourite soap, 'White Snowball'!" She lay down and relaxed. The eerie opening theme of the soap where all the characters have amnesia, floated from the television.

The smell of fried noodles wafted from the kitchen, the music filled her ears and she felt all warm inside.

"This is so peaceful. So tranquil. So relaxing. This place is so unlike Jurai. I wish never to leave Earth..."


	3. Chapter Three: Shopping

Chapter Three: Shopping

"Hurry up with my shopping, Dad!" Marron called from the car door. She flicked her blonde pigtails behind her ears and sighed impatiently. "Come on, come on. I don't have all day!"

"Coming, Marron." A small man assured as he hid behind the mountain of boxes and bags he was left carrying. He had a black moustache and black hair, with hints of grey, and no nose.

"Krillin, don't keep us waiting. There are more shops we need to visit before lunch you know." A tall, blonde haired woman called from the car.

"Sorry, Eighteen." Krillin apologised.

"Daddy, there's this really neat shop that sells the best shoes. I really want to go have a look. These shoes I'm wearing are so old." Marron complained.

"But you just bought them yesterday!"

Marron shrugged her shoulders and got into the car.

Krillin sighed. _Why me? Why me? I really need a vacation_.

"Krillin!"

"Coming. Coming."

"Hey Marron!" A green haired teenager shouted from the other side of the street.

Marron put her head out of the window.

"Oh! Hey Bra! What's up?" She shouted back.

Bra ran across the road to the car.

"Not much. Just shopping with my dad." She pointed to a man dressed in black with pointy black hair and an expression of disgust on his face.

"Doesn't look too happy does he?" Marron laughed.

"He's just a grump." Giggled Bra.

Eighteen got out of the car.

"Krillin. What's taking so long?" She walked around to the back of the car.

"I can't get everything into the trunk!" said Krillin.

Eighteen just sighed.

"Well, put some of the boxes and bags in the back seat with Marron." She suggested.

Krillin did what he was told.

"Look, I'm going to have to go now. See you around Bra." Marron shouted as the engine revved.

"Bye, Marron!" Bra waved as the car sped down the street.

"Now can we go home?" Vegeta asked impatiently. "I have to train some more."

"No, Dad. I have got a lot more shopping to do. It's important: more important than your training."

She walked off down the street towards a boutique. Vegeta sighed, but followed reluctantly.

Suddenly an explosion shook the street.

Rubble flew across the road, pelting down on cars and knocking innocent shoppers down. Flames poured out of the wrecked remains of a building, smoke and dust floated in thick clouds.

"Daddy!" Bra cried. She dove to hide behind her father.

Vegeta stood ready to pounce on anything that came his way. What could have caused this explosion?

He sensed an immense power level. It was impossible! The level was far too high!

_Could it be? Some one stronger than Kakarot?_ Vegeta thought angrily. He searched the thick smoke for any sign of this powerful creature. He could see nothing.

The power level was on the move. Vegeta could sense it.

"Bra, Stay here. Finish your shopping, there's something I have to do." With that, Vegeta took of, flying high into the air and blasting off in pursuit of the mysterious power.

Bra stood in shock for a moment. Then when it had sunk in, she realised.

"Hey Dad, you forgot to give me the credit card!"


	4. Chapter Four: Mihoshi's Folly

Chapter Four: Mihoshi's Folly

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Ayeka yelled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She had begun to go as purple as her hair.

"I erm.. Said ..err .. I wanted to watch my cartoons?" Mihoshi repeated hesitantly.

"YOU? Watch _cartoons_? When Lady Sora is coming out of her coma? That is simply out of the question, Mihoshi!" Ayeka informed. "'White Snowball' is just getting juicy and you want me to change the channel to _cartoons_? The nerve of it!"

Mihoshi bend her head down in shame.

"Sorry." She said.

Mihoshi was a ditzy Galaxy Police officer who had crash landed on Earth some many months previous. She was a stereotypical ditzy blonde. She always listened and did as she was told, even if she had no idea how. She was always messing things up.

"Ayeka, are you bullying Mihoshi again?" Sasami queried from the kitchen door.

"Why of course not, Sasami, I was simply informing her of my control over the television at this precise moment in time." Ayeka replied to her younger sister.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go get Washu. Dinner is almost done." Then Sasami went back into the kitchen.

"Mihoshi, be a dear and _go get Washu _for me. Thank you." Ayeka said lazily.

"But I thought Sasami told you to..."

"Yes, but I am a Princess, I do not do servant jobs, now, would you kindly do as I have asked?" Ayeka informed angrily.

Mihoshi sighed. She headed for the door to Washu's lab.

The arched door opened to reveal a deep black void. Mihoshi stepped into it. She immediately appeared on the other side, in a room, if you could call it a room. It was never-ending. There were no walls in sight. Just experiments. At first glimpse, the lab looked like a foyer, with a couple of neatly arranged plants and a large water tank behind a tidy railing. Washu was no where in sight.

"Washu?" Mihoshi called, as her voice echoed around the lab.

A large sound and a sudden flash of red light came from an emergency siren above Mihoshi.

"Warning! Warning!"

"Oh my gosh!" Mihoshi began to get scared.

Another inter-dimensional arched doorway appeared and Washu hurried out of it.

"Stay where you are Mihoshi!" She shouted, "Do not touch anything!" She ran over. "What do you want Mihoshi? I am very busy..."

"Erm... Sasami told Ayeka, who told me who was not asked by Sasami to tell you that dinner is almost ready because Ayeka doesn't want to do servant jobs and she won't let me watch 'space police policemen' because she's watching a soap and..."

"Mihoshi, what's your point?" Washu shouted impatiently as Mihoshi's eyes filled with frustrated tears.

"Erm.. Sasami said that dinner is erm.. Almost done, I think?"

"Right. I'll be up in a minute. Now would you please leave, and don't touch anything on your way out!"

As Mihoshi left, Washu sighed with relief. At least her alarm worked. Now she could stop Mihoshi before she destroys her lab again.

She smiled absently at her own sheer genius.

Her stomach growled with hunger.

"Oh well." She laughed aloud, "I guess that I'll be going up now then!"

She headed out of her lab through the inter-dimensional doorway.


	5. Chapter Five: Vegeta's Journey

Chapter Five: Vegeta's Journey

Vegeta was flying over another city. He had been travelling for hours and had left North City far behind. His head was buzzing with thoughts.

_Who was this person? He had enormous energy. Could he really be stronger than Kakarot?_

The energy had almost disappeared. _Could this person had stopped? _Vegeta flew down and landed at the foot of a shrine.

The Torii gates were tall above Vegeta, leading to a tree lined path and haiden. A man stood on the path, sweeping away, before looking up and noticing Vegeta.

"Welcome to the Masaki Shrine. How may I be of assistance to you?"

The old man with long grey hair and a moustache stood holding a brush. He pushed his glasses up his nose and walked forward.

Vegeta was quite startled. He had not noticed him when he landed. His power level was too low to be the one he had sensed before.

"Where am I?" Vegeta demanded, "And who are you?"

The man grinned.

"You are at the Masaki family shrine, in Okayama. I am Katsuhito Masaki, the Shinto priest. Welcome stranger. How may I assist you?"

Vegeta scowled at the man's enthusiasm, when the world was in threat because of an abnormal power level.

"I am looking for someone. I followed their energy here."

Katsuhito stared at Vegeta. The sun reflected on his glasses as he silently stood as still as a statue.

"I need to take a look around, with or without your permission." Vegeta said, beginning to walk past the man.

"Very well." Katsuhito continued to sweep, allowing Vegeta to head towards the house at the back of the shrine. The energy was beginning to get slightly weaker, but Vegeta knew that it was nearby. Whatever it was.


	6. Chapter Six: Dinnertime

Chapter Six: Dinnertime

"Can you pass the sake?" Ryoko asked Sasami, leaning over to reach the bottle that Sasami handed her.

"I think that we should have waited for Grandpa." Tenchi sighed.

"Nonsense Tenchi dear, "Ryoko assured taking a swig of the sake, "He said he wasn't hungry." Ryoko disappeared and reappeared with her arms around Tenchi's neck.

"Tenchi, why don't you have some sake with me?" She smiled, her amber yellow eyes glinting devilishly.

"No way Ryoko." Tenchi said bluntly.

"Hey you!" Ayeka yelled," Get off Lord Tenchi!"

"Leave us alone, can't you see we're in love, princess prissy pants?" Ryoko teased.

"Now you see here!" Ayeka shouted standing up angrily.

"Ladies, ladies. Please calm down." Nobouki smiled.

"Keep out of this!" Ayeka snapped.

"Hey, don't talk to my future father-in-law like that!" Ryoko warned, also standing up now.

"Future father-in-law? Don't make me laugh"

"Would you two please be quiet?" Tenchi interrupted angrily. "Now please just sit down and eat your meal. And Ryoko, please don't drink so much sake, we can't control you when you're drunk."

"I never get drunk." Ryoko pouted.

"Oh yes you do, you vicious mummy-woman!" Ayeka retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Tenchi shouted. The table fell silent.

The two girls sat down but stared at each other with evil eyes.

"So, Ryoko, where were you all afternoon?" Washu asked without taking her eyes from her meal.

"I..."

"Yes, good question, Miss. Washu. Where were you?" Ayeka repeated.

"I.. I.. I really erm... "Ryoko trailed off.

"Ryoko, we all want to know. You have been leaving every morning and don't come back till late. We need to know where you keep disappearing off to. " Tenchi agreed, leaving all eyes on Ryoko.

"Look, I don't have to tell you anything!" She slammed her chopsticks and bowl on the table before floating up in the air and disappeared up into her room.

"Well, that was different." Ayeka remarked sarcastically.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her." Sasami sighed.

"Oh, and why not?" Ayeka queried.

"I hear her crying at night you know." Sasami said, as she collected the plates.

"Crying?" Tenchi repeated .

"Yep." Washu agreed, "She's been crying a lot lately...in private of course."

"And just how do you know this?" Ayeka shouted.

"I have my ways." Washu smiled pointing to her head.

Tenchi sighed. "I don't see why she can't tell us why though. I wonder where she goes?"

"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki joined in, nibbling a carrot. Suddenly the half-cat, half-rabbit dropped the carrot and it rolled off the table. Ryo-Ohki jumped onto all fours and began hissing and spitting with her fur on end.

"What's wrong, girl?" Sasami cried as she came through from the kitchen.

The front door burst open with a crash and a figure loomed in the doorway.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Rude Royal Intrusion

Chapter Seven: The Rude Royal Intrusion

Vegeta stood in the doorway. He looked around and headed through to where everyone was sitting at the table.

He saw two men, three women, one girl and a cat-thing.

"I am looking for someone." he explained looking around.

"Hey, just what do you think that you are doing, barging in like this?! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Ayeka screamed.

Vegeta just stared at her. "Shut up." He said, turning away to look around.

Ayeka gasped.

"How dare you!" She stood up glaring at him. "Azaka, Kamedake!"

Two large blocks of wood floated over.

"Yes, M'aam?"

"Dispose of this intruder."

"Yes, M'aam!"

The two guardians rose up and raced over to Vegeta, heading straight for him. Just as they were about to clash into him, Vegeta disappeared.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Ayeka thought aloud.

In an instant, Vegeta appeared behind Ayeka and grabbed her in a headlock.

"Hey! Let me go this instant!" She yelled.

"Hey, wait just a minute! Please release Miss. Ayeka! "Tenchi said, coming forward to prise Ayeka from Vegeta's grip.

Vegeta ignored him.

_She is not the great power level I sensed earlier, _he thought. He turned to Tenchi. His power level was high, but not as high as the one from the town. _They could be disguising their power levels... _he thought.

He looked at each person in the room. There was a young girl who looked about eight or nine years old. She had long turquoisey-blue ponytails and bright pink eyes. She was strong, for a child, but not as strong as his children were when they were about her age.

He saw a tanned blonde woman wearing a pink sleeveless shirt. She seemed very freaked out by Vegeta's presence. There was also a very short woman, with long dark pinkish-red hair. She had bright green eyes that were fixed on Vegeta. She showed no sign of fear. The man next to her was as freaked out as the blonde woman. He had a thin moustache and wore glasses. He looked a lot like the boy in front of him, they were obviously related.

"Boy, does anyone else live here?" He said gruffly, staring fiercely at the brown haired teenager in front of him.

"Huh? Why do you want to know that? Hey wait, quit changing the subject, let Ayeka go!" Tenchi yelled, still trying to pry Ayeka away from the stranger.

"Tell me then I will release her." Vegeta's patience was running out.

"Fine, my grandpa's out at the shrine and Ryoko is upstairs in her room. That's everyone, now would you please unhand Miss. Ayeka?!" Tenchi answered.

Vegeta dropped the purple haired girl and headed to the stairs.

"Ayeka are you alright?" Tenchi said as he helped her up.

"Ayeka, I'm scared!" Sasami cried as she ran up and hugged her sister.

Ayeka rubbed her sore neck. _He was strong. _She thought.

"I don't know how that man has the nerve to do that to a member of the Juraian Royal family! He is incredibly strong though. Tenchi, please, I do not like his presence in this house. Get rid of him, please." Ayeka cried.

Washu walked towards Vegeta as he headed up the stairs.

"Tell me, what does a Saiyan like you want with Ryoko?" She asked coolly.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks. She knew who he was? Then why wasn't she scared?

"How do you know that I am a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"Well, that's obvious. Your power level for one thing. And you obvious disregard for other people's property, and also your attitude. Oh and how could I forget, your big head..."

Vegeta was stunned, then he realised.

"In that case you know who you are talking to and you should shut your mouth before I destroy you!" He snapped.

"You haven't answered my original question."

Vegeta ignored the big mouthed red head.

"Look, Prince Vegeta, you don't want to mess with Ryoko."

Vegeta laughed. "So you do know my name. Then of course you know that I am incredibly strong and no-one can defeat me."

"Well that's new to me." Washu grinned sarcastically.

Vegeta opened a door when he reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey, you can't just barge into our bedrooms!" Tenchi yelled angrily hearing the man from the foot of the stairs.

Sasami grabbed Tenchi's hand. "Tenchi, do something!"

He walked up towards the man.

"No Tenchi, I'll stop him." Washu smiled. "I hate to tell you this but he is virtually unbeatable to you. I must reason with Prince Vegeta."

"Prince? Ha that's a laugh, how could anyone like that be a prince! He's so selfish and big headed!" Ayeka laughed.

No one answered her, they just stared. Sasami laughed.

"Ayeka, you just described yourself!"

The princess gasped. "No, I did not!" She said indignantly.

"Anyway," Washu said changing the subject, "I must stop him. "

"What about the sword?" Tenchi suggested "Surely my Grandpa's sword can defeat him?"

"I don't know. The Jurai Power may be able to, but ... no. He is after Ryoko." Washu ran up the stairs.

"Can someone tell me just what exactly happened there?" Tenchi's father, Nobouki said, with a stunned look on his face.

"Haven't got a clue, Dad." Tenchi replied shrugging his shoulders.

"He looked like a vicious criminal." Mihoshi said, just as everyone was heading back to the table.

"Huh? Are you sure Mihoshi?" Ayeka asked, staring at the GP detective.

"I think he looked evil. I should report this event to headquarters." She said pulling out a cube from her hair. She moulded it in her hands for a second and appeared in her Galaxy Police uniform with grey trousers, and a tight blue waistcoat. She pulled out her gun.

"Even if he isn't a criminal, he has broken in to this household and must arrest him. It's my duty. First Class Galaxy Police Detective Mihoshi Kuramitzu reporting for duty"

"Alright Officer, we'll just let you get on with it. "Ayeka laughed sarcastically. Mihoshi followed Washu up the stairs.

"I'll give her five minutes." Ayeka betted.

"I think maybe about seven minutes." Sasami countered.

"Hey you guys have a little faith in her." Tenchi frowned.

"Since your all betting, I say two minutes" Nobouki added.

"Dad!" Tenchi shouted.

"Come on Tenchi, loosen up." Nobouki laughed.

"You guys are shameless!"

"Where could this power be hiding?" Vegeta said aloud to himself.

He kicked open another door. Nothing, just a pathetic looking bathroom.

"Wait, Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned around.

"What do you want?" He sighed impatiently.

"Look, Ryoko wants to be left alone. Please come downstairs and tell me why you came to Earth."

"I have no time for introduction and chatting. I need to discover the source of the tremendous power level I sensed in North City. It managed to blow up half the street." Vegeta explained, turning back around and heading for another door.

"Wait! That's Ryoko's room. Please don't go in there. You see my daughter doesn't keep her room tidy. She doesn't get many visitors so.."

"Your daughter?"

"Ah ha." Washu nodded.

"If she is related to you, then I guess that she is not the one I am looking for." Vegeta sighed.

"Hey what makes you assume that?" Washu demanded, getting quite offended.

Vegeta stared at her.

"Well, you are so small, and pathetic with such a low power level, it is highly unlikely that your child will be any better."

Washu laughed. He doesn't know Ryoko... she thought.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. Hey, you mentioned North City? That's along way to fly. Stay a couple more hours, rest then head off back to space."

Vegeta smiled, as if she had made a joke.

"Fine." He agreed. It would give him time to find out about the people in the household and see if they were hiding any important information.

"Hold it, you.. You.. You criminal!" Mihoshi yelled pointing the gun at Vegeta.

"You are under arrest!"

"It's ok Mihoshi, Vegeta isn't a criminal."


	8. Chapter Eight: Introductions And Revelat...

Chapter Eight: Introductions and Revelations

The table was silent as Vegeta walked through the door. He was a short man with pointy black hair that seemed to have been cut recently. He was very muscled and dressed in a black vest with black jeans. Washu followed him into the room. Then Mihoshi trailed behind.

"Ok, Prince Vegeta, I'll introduce you. Now, this is Tenchi's house. That is Tenchi." She pointed to the teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed agitated.

"And he lives with his father, Nobouki Masaki..." She pointed to the man wearing glasses and a moustache.

"And his grandfather, Katsuhito Masaki, who is outside at the shrine. Now, I am Washu Hakubi, the greatest scientific genius in the universe and this is Princess Ayeka of the Planet Jurai, and her sister Princess Sasami. Oh, you've already met Officer Mihoshi Kuramitzu of the Galaxy Police. Oh yes, how could I forget, this little cutie is Ryo-ohki." She explained, picking up Ryo-Ohki. "She's a cabbit you know."

"Everyone, this is Prince Vegeta. He's a Saiyan."

Everyone was silent.

"Come and join us for dinner, Sasami, are there any more noodles left?"

"There might be a bit. I'm not sure..." She rushed off to check.

"Sit down" Washu smiled.

Sasami came back with the noodles.

"Sorry if they're a bit cold." She apologised.

Vegeta grunted in thanks. He felt awkward in this place.

"So," Ayeka began, "You're a Prince?"

Vegeta sighed impatiently.

"Yes. I am the Saiyan Prince."

"May I ask what planet you are Prince of?" Ayeka continued

"The planet Vegeta."

"I thought that the Planet Vegeta was destroyed in a meteor shower?" Ayeka queried.

"Well I heard that the Saiyans blew it up themselves." Mihoshi added.

Vegeta exploded. He stood up.

"The planet Vegeta was destroyed by a vicious tyrant named Freeza! Those stupid rumours you thought were true just happen to be cover ups thrown about by his pathetic followers! To think that such a strong planet could destroyed by a mere meteor shower is ludicrous!"

The room was silent. Tenchi and Sasami exchanged nervous looks. Vegeta was about to storm out of the house when...

"Hey, what's all the noise about down here?"Ryoko padded down the stairs rubbing her eyes. She yawned. She opened her amber yellow eyes. In front of her stood a man with an angry expression on his face. He had a large Neanderthal forehead and dark eyes. He was staring at her.

"Who .. who's this?" She asked, taking a step back.

"He is Prince Vegeta." Washu said bluntly.

"Vegeta?" Ryoko repeated in a rather confused tone.

Suddenly she gripped her head, almost pulling out her pointy greenish-blue hair.

She screamed helplessly and fell to the floor.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi cried as he lunged forward to help her.

Vegeta watched fascinated, his anger soon fading.

"Get out of my head!!!" Ryoko screamed suddenly as she floated up in the air and teleported out of sight. Vegeta sensed her power level. She was the one. The one from the town.

"I have found her. She is the power I had sensed." He said to Washu. "You," He pointed to Washu. "you knew that I was looking for her."

He flew up and burst through the ceiling.

"Hey!" Tenchi yelled. "Oh man, our ceiling!"

Vegeta lost track of the power level. She is hiding it, he thought to himself.

He powered up to Super Saiyan, his jet black hair became golden yellow and his dark eyes became a light turquoise-blue.

"Show yourself you coward!" He yelled.

"Wait!" Washu shouted from the stairs. She rushed forward. "Please don't hurt her!"

"Why not, she is a threat to everyone on this planet. It is my duty to my family to stop her, and if I do beat her I will become stronger than ever!"

"You can't!" Washu screamed, "You don't understand who she is!"

"Oh really, and who is she then?" He asked, sarcastically

"She is a Saiyan!"


	9. Chapter Nine: Rogue Ryoko

Chapter Nine: Rogue Ryoko

Ryoko was flying high above the trees. Her green and blue striped dress was fluttering in the wind. Her eyes were blank, no pupil, just deep yellow.

_What's happening to me, _she thought. _Is this what I am like all the time? Is this what they meant when they asked where I go to? _

_Vegeta. That name, maybe it caused all this? I can't control my body. I don't want to leave. I want to go back. Where am I going? _

The trees began to thin out until she was flying over fields. There was a party. Music and cheering. Laughter. The smell of a barbeque floated in the air.

Ryoko felt her body slow down, and it started to descend. She landed. Ryoko could see that she had changed clothes.

How did I do that? She thought, I can't remember doing that.

Her blue and green striped dress had transformed somehow into a red and black cat suit, with large shoulder pads and black gloves. She could feel her body walking towards what seemed to be the party. One thing flashed across her mind, for a second. _Destroy. _

_No!, _Ryoko's free mind screamed, but no sound came from her mouth. _No, I don't want to! No!_ It came in clearer though and soon her free mind was consumed. _Destroy. Destroy. DESTROY_.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Party

Chapter Ten: The Party

"So, Daddy just like totally ditched me." Bra explained, "And might I add, without any cash, or even a credit card."

"Well I am going to have a word with your father then." Her mother said, as she drove the car up and steep hill.

"Thanks for picking me up." Bra thanked.

"Your welcome, you were lucky that Yamcha was in town, thank goodness he forgot about Pan's birthday present. If he wasn't there trying to buy one at the last minute then he wouldn't have seen you, and phoned me." Bulma smiled at her daughter. It was like looking in a mirror, only about twenty years younger.

Bra looked out of the window. She saw trees and mountains. Not much else. She flicked her green hair over her shoulder and turned to her mother.

"Mom, are we going to Pan's birthday party?"

Bulma smiled again, her daughter understood.

"Great, I haven't seem Pan for ages. So, now she's fifteen? Wow, another year and she'll be sixteen. Oh my gosh! It's nearly my fourteenth birthday too! Wow!"

The drive didn't take too long, and they were soon there.

"Welcome to Mount. Payoz!" Videl chirped.

"Hi Videl, how've you been?"

"Oh, hi Bulma, haven't seen you for ages. Oh, and Bra, Pan's been waiting for you. She's out back with Trunks and my Dad." Videl, Pan's mother, continued to talk to Bulma for a few minutes then showed her round the back.

The party was amazing. There were tables stocked with food and drinks, and decorations of all colours draped around temporary poles. The music was great and Bra saw friends dancing and some at the tables and others just sitting talking.

"Hey!" A voice called. "Hey, Bra!" A girl with black hair and an orange bandana rushed over. "So what do you think of my party?" Pan asked.

"Great, but are there any cute guys here? All I see are older people."

"That's because my Dad and Grandpa Goku sorted out the invitations. I don't know any cute guys, so I didn't invite anyone."

Bra sighed. "Oh well, lets party!" Pan jumped in agreement.

Bulma walked over to the refreshments.

"Hey Bulma." Goku mumbled with his mouth filled with food. He was a small boy wearing a blue top tied with a white belt and white trousers. "Where's Vegeta?"

"You know, Goku, I have no idea. He just left Bra in the city and took off. Bra said there was an explosion or something. But just forget about my grumpy husband. He's the one missing the party." She laughed. She noticed Yamcha was sitting alone in the corner. Bulma walked over and started to thank him for helping Bra.

"Hey, who's that?" He asked after she thanked him.

"Who?"

"Her." He pointed to a woman walking across the field. She had long greenish blue hair that fell down in jagged points and was wearing a red and black cat suit.

He gasped.

"Oh my God. She.. She.. No. No one is that strong." Yamcha was shaking and sweating like before, when he heard that Freeza was coming to Earth.

"Hey Gohan!" Goku shouted, "Gohan are you sensing what I'm sensing!"

"Yeah Dad. Where is it coming from?" A tall man wearing glasses replied.

"Over there Daddy!" Pan informed him as she pointed towards the woman.

"Chichi!" Goku called over to his wife. She came over. "Take everyone who doesn't want to fight and go inside. This could get dangerous."

Chichi agreed and gathered Bulma, Bra, Yamcha, Marron, Mr. Satan, Videl, Yajirobe, Ox-King, Master Roshi, Puar and Oolong indoors.

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Tien, Chao-tsue, Eighteen and Krillin remained to fight, if necessary.

The woman proceeded to walk towards them, as if in a trance.

Everyone stood ready to fight. The woman was very close to where they were standing.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded.

She didn't answer.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

Still no answer.

She lifted her arm and clenched her fist. In it appeared a glowing ball of energy. It grew and grew, until she grinned then laughed but it didn't sound like a female laugh. It sounded like a group of men laughing.

Eighteen swore that she recognised the sound. _Cell?_

"You will pay you dirty Saiyans!" A very familiar voice called.

"Freeza!?" Goku gasped.

It was too late. The energy blast ripped across the field, leaving the woman standing there.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Tale Of Ryoko

Chapter Eleven: The Tale Of Ryoko

"What do you mean, ' she's a Saiyan'?" Vegeta demanded.

"Exactly that. You are the only person I have ever told the truth about Ryoko to. Look it seems strange I know, but thousands of years ago Ryoko was born on the Planet Vegeta." Washu sighed, before continuing.

_She was the daughter of a member of the Saiyan Royal Family, and was incredibly strong. She was sent off on a mission, but never returned. That was because of me. I found her space pod while travelling in outer space. I was doing experimentation with genetics at the time, being the genius that I am, I discovered her pod floating in space, it had malfunctioned and she was running out of oxygen, so I brought her in. She was unconscious. I examined her and determined that she was one of the well known and well feared Saiyans. I knew of the Saiyans great capacity of power and decided to experiment on her. I gave her what you could call __'upgrades'. She was given the powers of teleportation, phasing through solid objects and self-division. I believed that this made her stronger, but while I was captured by an evil demon called Kagato, he used his powers to control her and she soon destroyed many planets and became known as the famous space pirate Ryoko or the demon-caller. That was yet another of her powers; the ability to call upon the evil energy of all things and manipulate it. He made me create this power for his evil purposes. However, she is the perfect Saiyan. She was sent to Jurai over 500 years ago, and was responsible for almost destroying it. She was chased to Earth by the Prince, a legendary warrior called Yosho, and was imprisoned in the Masaki Shrine, kept watch over by the warrior himself. She was released by Tenchi. So as I said before, she's a Saiyan. It's the truth. No-one else knows about this; I kept it a secret." _Washu finished her story and stared at Vegeta.

"Why should I believe you? There is no proof other than your word, which I don't trust." Vegeta sneered at Washu.

"She has a tail you know. That proves that she's a Saiyan, doesn't it?"

Vegeta stared at Washu for a moment.

"It doesn't matter even if she is a Saiyan. I must destroy her for the sake of my family. For the sake of Earth."

"Your family? You live on Earth? How?"

"Look I settled down here, but I'm not about to explain my life story to you! Thanks to your pointless prattle she has gotten away. Luckily I can still sense a small portion of her power. I must find her!" He powered up and flew off breaking through the wall.

_Saiyans, I'll never understand how there minds work_. Washu thought. _Oh, who am I kidding, I__'m a genius, I understand perfectly!_

She rushed down the stairs and ordered the others to get outside.

"We're going on a little trip. Come on Ryo-Ohki! Lets find Ryoko!"

"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki transformed from a brown bundle of fur and ears to a crystal based black spaceship with a pink control centre.

"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki yowled as it transported them inside in a ball of light.

"Miss. Washu, what is wrong with Ryoko? And what did you say this stranger wanted with her?" Ayeka asked curiously.

"Look, Ryoko is acting strange because of something inside her. I can't explain how, but I think she is once again under Kagato's control. Vegeta is looking out for Earth's best interest when he says he needs to destroy Ryoko. We need to find Ryoko so that I can do something about her being under the control of Kagato. See, it's as simple as that!"

"So Ryoko dies if we don't find her in time?" Tenchi questioned.

"Well, no not really. She is more powerful than you think, so basically, to tell you the absolute truth I don't think that Prince Vegeta stands a chance against her." Washu replied.

Ryo-Ohki flew off at high speed. As the race to Ryoko pursued.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Ryoko Regains Control

Chapter Twelve: Ryoko Regains Control

_No_. Ryoko stood at first staring at the destruction in front of her. She had regained control of her body, only to realise that she was too late to stop herself from doing wrong. _No. _She fell to her knees. She was in a field. Wearing her space pirate cat suit. With a burnt crater in front of her. It was the remains of the party she heard earlier. A couple of dome shaped houses stood behind it, it looks like they only just survived the blast, although they were burned and crumbling. Ryoko realised she was to blame. That voice that told her to destroy. It was the terrifyingly familiar voice that belonged to Kagato.

"Kagato!" She shouted. He had used her again. But how? Tenchi had destroyed him! It made no sense. Ryoko cried. Tears rolled silently down her face falling to the ground. She was so confused. She remembered seeing a man. Those dark eyes burning into her. Familiar dark eyes. The name. Vegeta. Prince Vegeta. It was so familiar. Maybe he was the one to trigger it off, maybe he is the cause of this? All she knew was that she had to go back. She had to get rid of him. But who was he, why did he seem so familiar. Vegeta? It made no sense to her she had never heard of him. Never met him.

She stood up and wiped away her tears. Maybe no one was hurt? It could have been an empty party? But whoever heard of an empty party. She remembered hearing laughter. Could it have been Kagato's laughter. Ryoko remembered hearing laughter but she was unsure where it had come form.

Ryoko was about to fly back when something moved. What was it? Had someone survived?

A boy got up from the rubble. He had golden hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt and his white trousers were cover in dirt. Soon another stirred. He was a young man also with golden hair, only he was wearing a suit. He pulled off his broken glasses and threw them to the floor. Two more rose up, other young men, younger than the previous, both had golden hair that was sticking up high. One was wearing a purple shirt with a white vest over the top and the other wore a brown suit. A woman got up, she had short blonde hair, but it was not like the men, her hair seemed more natural. A bald man with three eyes stumbled up. His head was bleeding, and in his arms he held what appeared to be a china doll, with a white face and rosy cheeks.

"Is everyone alright?" The young boy who first stood up asked.

"Chao-tsue is hurt badly, and I'm slightly injured" The bald man replied.

"Krillin's hurt too." The girl answered. One of the young men, the one in the brown suit, shouted, "Pan's down!" The older looking young man turned around and picked up a young girl wearing a orange bandana.

"Alright, Gohan, take Pan, Eighteen take Krillin and Tien take Chao-Tsue. Go indoors and see if everyone else is ok." The boy ordered.

Ryoko walked forward. The remaining three people stood ready to fight her.

"Wait!" Ryoko yelled, "Please I.. I mean no harm!"

"Yeah right, what was that all about then?" The young man in the brown suit retaliated angrily.

"Look, I don't know what just happened. I need help. I don't know where I am."

"Dad, I don't think we can trust her" The man in the purple top said to the small boy.

The boy looked at Ryoko, he stared at her for a second. Ryoko was scared, confused and upset. Who were these people?


	13. Chapter Thirteen: More Introductions

**This is the start of new chapters that never made it up on my other pen name. Enjoy**

Chapter Thirteen: More Introductions

Goku looked at her. Her amber eyes were fixed on him asking for help. She looked scared and confused to him. Whatever it was that just happened, she didn't seem to have done it.

"It's alright Goten. I trust her."

"Are you crazy?" Goten roared.

Goku floated over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"No, not really. Look, the last thing I remember hearing music and laughter, and people talking. Then some voice said 'destroy' and my mind went blank. I had no control over my body. You probably think I'm crazy."

"Yeah we do." Trunks remarked.

"Look, I really need to get back home. Which way is Okayama?" The woman said.

"Okayama? That's miles away, thousands of miles away! How did you get here?" Trunks asked.

She shrugged.

"I think I flew..." She puzzled.

Goku powered down to his original form. His Super Saiyan hair had disappeared back to black.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Ryoko cried as she jumped up and backed away slowly from him, growing suspicious of the boy.

"Oh, I'm a Saiyan and I can power up to super Saiyan, you see the golden hair is what happens to Saiyans when they power up to the next level of power." He smiled.

_Saiyan? _Ryoko thought, _Why does that sound familiar?_

"Dad," Goten said floating over to his father's side, "Should I go and tell everyone what's happened?"

"Sure Goten. Take Trunks with you."

"Goku, are you sure I should leave, I mean, she could be telling a bunch of lies to us?" Trunks asked.

"It's ok. Just go on in."

"Fine." The two friends sighed as they went in towards the house.

"Did he just call you Dad? Is that some kind of nickname, kid?" Ryoko laughed, she was feeling more at ease, but something still creeped her out about this whole thing.

"No, It's kind of a long story. You see, I am actually his father. "

"But you look about ten years old!" Ryoko remarked.

"Well, we have these things called the Dragonballs and well they were the black star dragon balls which were very powerful. They grant wishes you see. You call upon the dragon, Shenron and he grants you a wish and unfortunately an old enemy of mine wished that I would be a kid again, accidentally of course, but the wish was made and here I am, a kid."

"So you're an old man trapped in a ten year old body?"

"Try more like twelve year old body... Hey, watch it with the old man stuff okay! I am not an old man!"

"Sorry." Ryoko laughed. Why was he being so friendly? If she really did nearly kill him then shouldn't he be scared? And what was this Saiyan thing he was talking about?

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Ryoko." She smiled at him.

"I'm Goku."

"I really need to get back home. Tenchi will be worried."

"Who's Tenchi? Your boyfriend?" Goku laughed.

Is he teasing me?, Ryoko thought.

"Not really." She said, thinking back to the dinner table. Tenchi was being so accusing to her.

"Come on in and meet my family." Goku suggested.

"No, I really must be getting back, but thanks anyway." Ryoko ran and took off into the air.

She waved back at him.

"Thanks Goku!"

"See you around, Ryoko!" Goku replied.

He had a feeling he would. He was certain he had heard Freeza and Cell. She was somehow connected to them. He had no idea how. But she was. Somehow.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Thoughts Of Mutiny In ...

Chapter Fourteen: Thoughts Of Mutiny In The HFIL

"This isn't working!" Freeza yelled. "You said it would work!"

"I am curious to find out how this gets us out of the HFIL. Nothing is working, and you seem to be losing control, Kagato." Cell added.

"Just give it a chance." Kagato replied.

"We have, and it isn't working."

"I underestimated them, that is all. I should have used more of Ryoko's power, but I held back. I think that Ryoko is coming to realise my presence and stopped me from using too much power..."

"Never underestimate a Saiyan." King Kold informed from his seat on the rock.

"That's something Freeza needs to remember." Cell added.

"Oh, Do shut up." Freeza yelled.

Kagato sighed. _So this is what death is like. _He thought. _Being forced to work with a bunch of impatient buffoons who think that they are powerful. Well, hopefully I will not have to die again, once I destroy Tenchi, the universe will once again be mine. I can__'t wait to get out of this place._ The only reason he needed those fools was for the final push. Until then he was stuck.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Z Warriors Meet Ten...

Chapter Fifteen: The Z Warriors Meet Tenchi's Girls

So, Ryoko was here?" Washu thought aloud.

"She was?" Tenchi asked.

"Yes, And unfortunately she is on the path of destruction."

What path, I don't see a path Washu, but I see a hole. Wow, it's big. What do you think made this hole Washu?" Mihoshi butted in.

Washu sighed impatiently. Ignoring Mihoshi, she walked over to the hole. It was a giant crater, but it stopped before it reached the house.

"Hmmmm." Washu thought as she headed over to the house. It was a yellowy dome with a balcony. It was quite big. Next door there was another almost identical house.

"Miss. Washu?" Ayeka called. "Miss. Washu, if Ryoko is not here then she might have headed home. We should go back."

Washu ignored her. She had reached the door of the house. She knocked.

Tenchi and Sasami followed then Mihoshi and Ayeka decided to see what was happening.

The door opened. A woman with shoulder length black hair and a pink dress answered.

"Yes?" She stood staring down at Washu, then she looked at Tenchi, Sasami and Ryo-ohki, who was sitting on Sasami's head.

"I am looking for someone." Washu explained. "She might have been here a little while ago."

"Hey, Chi-Chi, who is it?" A little boy asked as he came to the door.

"Have you seen her?" Washu continued, " Her name is Ryoko, she is my daughter and I am very worried about her."

"Ryoko left about half an hour ago. Said something about seeing her boyfriend Tenchi."

"WHHHAAATTT!!!!!" Ayeka screamed. "EXCUSE ME, BUT TENCHI IS NOT RYOKO'S BOYFRIEND!!!!" Ayeka had marched her way past Washu and was now standing in front of the boy.

"Yeah, I know, she said that too, but I thought she was probably lying to me so..."

"How did you get here?!" A voice from behind called.

"Oh, Prince Vegeta, what a pleasant surprise, I was wondering how long it would take you to get here." Washu smiled.

"Vegeta, you know these people?" The boy asked.

"Unfortunately." He sighed.

"A green haired woman pushed past the boy.

"I thought I heard you, Vegeta. How dare you just abandon Bra like that! You are in so much trouble, you.."

Washu whispered to the boy

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Bulma; his wife."

"So that's his family..." Washu realised. "I thought that he was a Saiyan prince. He sure has changed from the Saiyans I used to know..."

"You know Saiyans?" The boy gasped.

"Yeah, when I was younger, they were so ruthless. They were real monsters. He doesn't seem so scary when he's being yelled at by a woman." he laughed.

"So, what's your excuse Vegeta? Why did you leave your daughter all alone?"

"I sensed a high power level. But.."

"Oh, so that gives you a good enough reason to ditch you defenceless thirteen year old daughter in a busy street with out a phone, or even any money. You wanted to go play fighting with a strange power level? Your so lucky that Yamcha was in town. If you'd lost my little girl I would.."

Washu cleared her throat and brought the barrage of threats to a halt.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked with an annoyed glint in her eye.

"I am Professor Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe."

"Really." Bulma said sarcastically. "Somehow I don't believe you. My father was a scientific genius, and he would have told me about you if you were as good as you seem to think you are. So I doubt you are really a professor at all."

"Really, I know Dr. Brief quite well. His research on Earth was quite advanced. The whole of the Galactic Science Federation were quite impressed with his technology. I have heard of his space pods, remodelled from the original Saiyan pods."

Bulma was stunned.

"He headed the Capsule Corporation for years. Capsules. A touch of sheer genius to have everyday items in capsule form."

"Now, I need to have a chat to your husband so could you please go wait inside or something."

Before Bulma exploded, Goku butted in.

"Why don't we all come inside. Maybe you can explain to us what happened to Ryoko, and why she came all the way out here?"

Before Washu could decline the offer, Tenchi accepted. He was curious to find out himself, so Washu had to explain.

Inside, they all sat in the living room. It was a large room with creamy walls and a three piece suite. Most people were sitting on the floor because of the lack of chairs.

"Hey Daddy!" A green haired girl wearing a red outfit said as Vegeta entered the room.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Professor Washu." The boy said then he turned to Washu and said, "Oh, by the way, my name is Goku, and these are my sons, Gohan," he pointed to a tall man wearing a blue suit, and putting on a pair of black rimmed glasses, "And Goten," Then he pointed to a younger man wearing a purple shirt, with a white vest over the top.

"And this is my wife, Chi-Chi" He said grabbing the woman who answered the door and hugging her.

"Oh, this is Tenchi Masaki," Washu pointed to Tenchi, "Princesses Ayeka and Sasami Jurai," pointing to the princesses, " Galaxy police officer Mihoshi Kuramitzu, and Ryo-ohki our pet and spaceship."

"Washu, tell them about Ryoko." Tenchi urged.

"Yes, tell them all about her, otherwise I will tell them" Vegeta threatened.

Washu sighed.

"I tried to keep it a secret. Ryoko is an experiment of mine. She is a genetically altered Saiyan. She had been under the control of an evil man called Kagato..."

"But Washu, how can this be? Tenchi destroyed Kagato." Sasami said "You didn't tell us how."

"Kagato was killed by Tenchi," she explained to the others, "But somehow he is controlling Ryoko's mind. I don't know how he is still able to do so, and I don't know why he would target you people instead of Tenchi but Ryoko is highly dangerous when he is manipulating her."

"Wait a second, that doesn't explain how we heard Cell and Freeza!" Goku added.

"Who are they?" Tenchi asked.

"Freeza was once a powerful monster who ruled the most part of the universe." Ayeka said.

"How did you know that?" Washu smiled.

"I am a princess, and my planet was once involved with Freeza's plot to rule the universe. And besides, _Prince_ Vegeta mentioned him also."

"What about Cell?" Sasami added.

"Cell is a super android created by a mad scientist called Dr. Gyro. He had combined cells of the most powerful warriors he knew and made Cell as an invincible warrior, who was beaten many years ago by Gohan" A woman with short blonde hair said. "I should know, I was absorbed by Cell so he could reach his full power."

"So, Dr. Gyro created a monster. Let me guess, you are an android created by him also?" Washu said to the woman.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking, but I was human once." The woman scowled.

"Anyway, this changes everything I think." Washu continued. "Do you have any more information?"

"Wait, if they were destroyed, how could their voices be heard?" Tenchi queried.

"Last time I saw them they were in the HFIL." Goku said.

"HFIL? What's that?" Mihoshi asked.

"Home For Infinite Losers" Gohan said. "It's where bad people go when they are killed."

"I think we may just have our link." Washu smirked.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Ryoko Returns Home

**Here is a long over due disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TENCHI MUYO! OR DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.**

Chapter Sixteen: Ryoko Returns Home

"Tenchi? Washu? Ryo-Ohki? Ayeka?"

The place seemed empty.

"Sasami? Mihoshi?"

Ryoko was alone. She lay on the sofa. Where could they be? Did that Vegeta person do something to them?

"If he's hurt Tenchi I'll.." Ryoko punched a hole through the sofa back.

"You're gonna have to pay for that." Nobouki said from the corner.

"Old man? What are you doing here?"

He looked up from his paper.

"Hmmmm, let me think... oh yes of course, how about the fact that I live here? And watch the Old Man stuff, OK."

"Where's Tenchi? And Ayeka." She said suspiciously.

"They went out looking for you. They followed some guy called Prince Vegetable or something."

"Vegeta?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Ryoko stormed out of the house.

"Bye then" Nobouki waved. He continued reading his paper. "Strange girl."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Ryoko Must Not Be Des...

**Here we go another chapter, just in keeping with the whole new chapter on Sundays thing I've gotr going. If anyone does actually read this story, please review. Thanks. Enjoy.**

Chapter Seventeen: Ryoko Must Not Be Destroyed!

Washu and Goku had exchanged stories so they soon knew enough to make a plan of what they thought was happening.

"So what you two nutcases are trying to tell us, is that this Kagato has teamed up with Cell and Freeza and is using his powers to control this Ryoko person to get revenge on Tenchi and all Saiyans? I think you are just making it up." Vegeta laughed.

"You weren't there when Cell and Freeza were talking through her, Dad." Trunks explained.

"It makes perfect sense to me. "Tenchi declared

"Me too" Goten agreed.

"Surely they don't think that one pathetic Saiyan girl will defeat Two super Saiyan 4s; three super Saiyans and a normal Saiyan? It is not possible." Bragged Vegeta.

"I told you, she is not a mere Saiyan. She has more powers than you can dream of, and she has so much untapped power. Don't you believe that for one instant that destroying her will answer the problem. It won't." Washu stood her ground as Vegeta came up to her.

"You are in no position to tell us what we can and cannot do." He grabbed her by the collar and hoisted her up.

"You see, if it is necessary I will destroy her. She is the medium for Cell, Freeza and Kagato to unleash destruction and I will not let that happen. She must be destroyed."

"No."

"What did you say, Boy?" Vegeta dropped Washu and turned to face Tenchi.

"I said NO. You cannot destroy Ryoko. It's not her fault that she was controlled by Kagato. She can beat him. She can overcome his mind control. She obviously did before, otherwise this place would be destroyed. In order to kill all of you Saiyans this house would have had to be destroyed too. It didn't happen. So she can over come him."

Ayeka looked at Tenchi sticking up for her rival, Ryoko.

"Lord Tenchi is right." She agreed. "Ryoko is not to be destroyed. She may be disgusting, rude, moody, annoying, impatient, destructive, irresponsible and vulgar, but she is still..." she took a deep breath, "Still my friend."

Tenchi smiled at Ayeka.

"Vegeta, we can't destroy her." Goku revealed, "We can't because it would be like killing a member of their family. As Tenchi said, she can beat his control over her."

"Fine then, but what should we do then?"

"I don't know." Washu sighed. "I just don't know."


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Beginning Of The E...

**I know no-one really reads this story, but I'll upload in the hopes that someone will. If you do read it, please review as it lets me know whether I should continue or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Tenchi Muyo!**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Beginning Of The End**

"Now is the time. We must do this."

"Yes, I agree, we have to break out now!"

"Would you two please be quiet, I am trying to think of a strategy" Kagato commanded.

"Look, they are all in one place. It would be the perfect time to attack them." Cell explained impatiently.

"Don't you think I already know that! The problem is I have not regained full control over Ryoko. It would be too hasty to break free now."

"Now is the best time. If we do not break free soon, she will reach them and they will find a way to prevent you controlling her." King Cold said, watching Cell, Freeza and Kagato argue.

"I need to take control of Ryoko. Now that man, Yama, how would I go about getting Ryoko up there?" Kagato asked King Cold.

"King Yama is up in the heavens, I think if you made Ryoko fly up to the heavens, then she will easily defeat him and set us free."

"Of course. Something that seems so impossible would naturally be easy to do."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up!" Cell ordered.

"Get moving!" barked Freeza.

No. Not again. Ryoko felt Kagato taking over. I have to fight it! She thought.

"No. No Ryoko. Embrace your past. Live up to your destiny. You are mine. I will control you until you realise just exactly who you are!" Kagato's voice faded back to nothing just as quickly as it appeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as her mind went blank. Kagato had won.

"How strange that someone as powerful as Ryoko, has such a weak mind." Kagato smirked as Freeza and Cell laughed.

"Do hurry up Kagato, the anticipation is killing me!" Freeza laughed.

Kagato laughed with pleasure. Soon this would all be over and Tenchi would pay for Kagato's demise!

Ryoko flew up higher and higher. She was like a bullet speeding through the sky.

"Kagato, a flaw in your plan has just come to me. Saiyans cannot breathe in outer space. She will die before reaching King Yama." King Cold sneered.

"Wrong. Ryoko is no ordinary Saiyan. An old friend of mine had seen to it that Ryoko was the most powerful of Saiyans, giving her upgrades that caused her power to increase tremendously; she can breathe in space."

There she was. In no time at all, Ryoko had reached the other world. Queues and queues of spirits waited along a winding road, leading into a room; King Yama's office. The yellow clouds swirled around her as she flew over to the building. She barged into the room.

"Hey, back of the line!" A booming voice called as she entered the room.

King Yama was an exceedingly large man with a bright pinkish-red face and a bushy black beard matching his messy hair and black eyes. He had horns sticking out of what appeared to be a helmet.

Ryoko lifted her hand and blasted away the spirits that were in front of her. She stepped forward, Her greenish-blue hair shining in the light.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?" He yelled, his gruff voice at full volume.

Ryoko held out her hand and an energy ball appeared. Her arm stretched in front of her, she clenched the ball and it appeared as a staff of orange coloured energy. She was ready to fight. Yama stared at her.

"You Saiyans." He sighed hopelessly, " You can never admit you're dead, can you?" He got up, his head almost touching the ceiling.

Ryoko stood ready to attack.

"Destroy him Ryoko, DESTROY..." came the voice in her head.

With that she attacked, Yama wasn't expecting her to attack so soon, and was unprepared. She dug her energy staff into his gut. Then she swung her leg around to kick him in the head, but Yama, clenching his gut in one hand, put a large arm up to block her. He wasn't going down so easily. He grabbed her with his remaining arm and put her in a tight headlock.

"The 'Yama-lock' never fails!" He coughed.

"Until now." Came the reply from Ryoko. She phased through his arm and punched him hard in the face. He was knocked unconscious.

Ryoko laughed, but it wasn't her own. The three sinister villains that controlled her were having the time of their lives, so to speak.

"Well, I guess she is strong." Cell admitted.

"I never thought this plan would pull off," Freeza laughed, "But I am glad that we stuck with it."

"I guess Saiyans can come in useful after all!" King Kold smiled.

An ogre appeared, too late to help Yama.

"You." Ryoko said, pointing to the blue ogre who had rushed in. He backed away,

"You b-b-beat King Yama?" He stammered.

"Tell me," Ryoko continued, " How do I find the Home For Infinite Losers?"

"I- I- I I don't know."

"Now your lying. I'll give you one last chance, if you come up with some lame excuse, then you will end up worse than Yama over there."

"You- you- you need t-to fall off S-S-Snake way."

"But I hear you can't get back out if you fall from Snake Way. There must be a secret passage? An emergency escape route? Tell me or else..." She said her blank yellow eyes narrowed.

He gulped, as a bead of sweat dripped onto his vest. "I-I-It's his desk, the drawer on the desk. C-comes out as a crack in the cliff-face. No! Noooo!"

Ryoko blasted him. He fell on the floor in a heap. Could the Ogres die here? She didn't care. Kagato didn't care either.

She floated up to the desk and opened up the drawer.

"Come on then." Kagato ordered, "if you want to leave we need to find the crack!"

"It's over here!" Cell called. They started running up the crack in the cliff. Stairs began to form, and they lead up higher and higher, in darkness they ran, past glittering stars in the blackness. Then a glimmer of light. They had made it. They crept out of the drawer.

"Now lets get out of here." Cell shouted before they all flew down to Earth.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Battlefield Is Set

**Disclaimer**: **Lets do some math... Dragonball/Z/GT not mine Tenchi Muyo! not mine --> DB/Z/GT Tenchi Muyo! my idea so don't rip it off. Thank you. Don't sue please...**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Battlefield is Set**

"Meow!!!"

"What is it Ryo-Ohki?" Sasami asked curiously, as the cabbit stood with her fur on end.

"No!" Goku cried. "There is no way!"

Vegeta frowned.

"Dad," Gohan asked, "Dad, It can't be. Can it?"

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Tenchi demanded.

"Cell" Gohan replied

"And Freeza" Goku added.

"And Kagato." Washu said. "Tenchi, you must get ready to fight." She threw a stump at him.

"Hey, my sword!" Tenchi gasped as he caught it, "How did you.."

"I had a feeling that you would need it." Washu replied. Everyone else must prepare for battle in any way possible, Ryoko is with them. And she is under his control."

Tenchi held out his stump.

"That's a sword?" Trunks pointed, "It looks more like a mutated twig."

"Excuse me, but that happens to be Sword Tenchi, a sacred Juraian sword used by my half brother Yosho to defeat Ryoko nearly 700 years ago. Watch what you are calling a twig!" Ayeka yelled.

Tenchi concentrated and a blue light appeared as the blade of the sword.

"I don't believe it, how does it do that?" Trunks gasped.

Ayeka grinned with pride.

"So what do we do? I mean to help Ryoko. How do we stop her from being under Kagato's control?" Tenchi asked.

"Well, I have no idea really, we may have to resort to plan B, if we can't snap her out of it though." Washu said.

"Miss. Washu. What exactly is plan B?" Ayeka queried.

"Vegeta's plan. We may have to destroy her."

"That won't work!" Tenchi cried.

"How?" Vegeta demanded angrily.

"Because, we destroyed Kagato, and you destroyed those other guys, but what good did that do, huh? None. They're back! And if we destroy them all, Ryoko included, what's stopping it from happening again? Think about it! We need to find a way to stop them permanently! We need to make Ryoko her own person, instead of being under his control and we need to make sure she will never be controlled again!!"

"Too late." Gohan said. "They're here."

Washu rushed over to the window. Ryoko was there, next to Kagato. She was still in her black and red cat suit. Kagato looked pleased. His long grey-blue hair hung down in a low ponytail at the back with two thick strands by his ears. He was still wearing his dark round glasses, hiding his yellow eyes. Next to him was a tall green man. He had what looked like horns, with dark green splodges all over his body, and yellow and purple streaks by the side of his face. He had a black chest and his abdomen was purple. He had black wings, and reminded Washu of a human bug. Next to him was a silvery creature. This 'person' seemed icy. He had purple on his head, and shoulders, and looked terribly arrogant, standing with his arms crossed and his long tail curled in front of him. His eyes were evil, and he seemed to be getting bored. Behind him stood a tall man, with large horns on his head and an expression of disgust on his face. He looked similar to the previous creature, only more heavily armoured.

"We have no time to think up a strategy. It seems hopeless." Washu sighed, turning away from the window. She couldn't bare to look any longer.

"I should have done something sooner. I.. I just wasn't sure that it was possible for him to control her, so I ignored the signs. Oh I was so stupid!"

Washu was close to tears. Sasami came to comfort her.

"Don't worry Washu. Everything will turn out alright in the end."

Ayeka was feeling torn between her rivalry with Ryoko and her need to help Tenchi. Ryoko wasn't a good friend, but they were friends, in a way. More like sisters who argue a lot. Ayeka couldn't stand it.

"Look, are we all just going to stand about worrying until they barge in and destroy us, or are we going to stand up and fight?" She stood up tall and looked at Tenchi. He understood perfectly.

"Lord Tenchi, we need to reach Ryoko."

He nodded. Tenchi knew that this would be the day he would need to call upon the light hawk wings, but he wasn't sure he could.

Ayeka was heading for the door.

"Woah, Ayeka! What do you think you're doing? We can't just go out there without a plan!" He called.

"Well, no-one seems to be forming a plan, so I am taking it into my own hands."

"Should I contact headquarters?" Mihoshi asked.

"What would they do, Mihoshi? Nothing. We need to sort this problem on our own." Washu explained.

"Ayeka!"

Too late, she had slipped out of the house.

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other for a second, then followed.

Tenchi sighed. Now or never he thought, as he headed out with his sword in hand.

Trunks and Goten walked out too.

"Good luck boys!" Chichi called as they left the house.

Washu sighed.

"Those fools" She thought aloud. She sat down and a see through black lap-top appeared out of nowhere. She sat clicking on it.

"We should go out and help!" Android Eighteen suggested, heading out of the room. Tien grunted, and followed.

Mr. Satan sat shaking underneath the table. Videl looked at Gohan. Gohan nodded and left, then she followed.

Soon the silence filled the room as everyone waited, hoping for the best. All that could be heard was Washu's click, click, click on the keyboard.


End file.
